He's In Love with the Boy
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Kai's in love with Tala, the problem? Kai's father doesn't agree with the relationship. song-fic. One-shot. Pairing: Tala/Kai. Mostly fluff.


**Title: He's In Love with the Boy**

**Pairing: Tala/Kai**

**Summary: **Kai loves Tala more than anything even though his father doesn't agree with their relationship.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or the song. I was listening to this song and was inspired to write this one-shot.

Note: This is an AU, and Kai's parents are still alive.

* * *

_Katie's sitting on the old front porch_

_Watching the chickens peck the ground_

_There ain't a whole lot going on tonight_

_In this one horse town_

Kai sat on the front porch of his large house, lazily tapping his foot in boredom. This was the one thing he hated about summer vacation. Sure, he was glad to be finished high school, but the town he lived in was small, and not a lot went on in it.

_Over yonder, comin up the road_

_In a beat up Chevy truck_

_Her boyfriend Tommy is layin on the horn_

_Splashing through the mud and muck_

The sound of a car woke Kai out of his thoughts. He saw an old red truck pulling into his driveway.

He stood and ran towards the driver who was getting out of the vehicle. He smiled as he jumped into the arms of his three, almost four-year boyfriend Tala.

"Hey babe." Came the strong yet gentle voice of his boyfriend.

They had met in high school. Kai was in ninth grade while Tala was in tenth. Kai had been getting picked on by a bunch of older guys, when Tala found them. Long story short, those guys woke up in the hospital, and Kai and Tala became best friends who became a couple about a year later.

"Ready to go hun?" Tala asked gesturing to his truck.

"Yes! This place is as boring as hell." Said Kai hopping into the truck and Tala slid in beside him.

As they got on the road, Kai's thoughts drifted to his parents.

_Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick_

_When it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick_

_But Katie's young and man she just don't care _

_She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_And even if they have to run away_

_She's gonna marry that boy some day_

Kai knows that his father doesn't approve of Tala. He doesn't like how wild and rebellious the red head can be. Tala doesn't really concentrate on the future, only the here and now. Kai's father wants him to date someone whose 'going somewhere' with their life. He doesn't see what Kai sees about Tala.

Tala is from a family that can afford to get by but can't afford to send their kids to great colleges and universities. Kai's family on the other hand is quite well off and always has money to spare.

Kai's father is also wary of Tala because he often wonders if Tala's only after their money, and using Kai to get to it. This often prompts him and Kai to fight, and the young teen to defend his boyfriend as best as he can.

Kai's mother though, loves Tala to bits, and always backs up her son's choice in boyfriend.

Kai shook his head. Who cares what his father thinks. He loves Tala and vice versa. He would run away with Tala if the red head asked him to. As long as he gets to be with Tala, he doesn't care what happens.

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie_

_Parked in the very last row_

_They're too busy holdin on to one another_

_To even care about the show_

Kai sighed happily as he snuggled into Tala.

They were watching a movie at the drive in though neither were paying any attention to the movie. They didn't even know what it was about. They were too busy making out and cuddling in the back of Tala's truck.

"You wanna get out of here Kai?" Tala asked sitting up, Kai still in his arms. Said boy nodded.

_Later on outside the 'Tasty Freeze'_

_Tommy slips something on her hand_

_He says, my high school ring will have to do_

_Till I can buy a wedding band_

They had gone to a restaurant called 'The Tasty Freeze'. They were well known there as they often frequented the place.

After ordering, eating and paying, the couple now stood outside of the restaurant, watching the starry night sky. They talked about everything and nothing and when they came to a comfortable silence, did Tala decide it was time.

He smiled at Kai and tenderly held his hand. Kai gave him a smile, which soon turned to shock as he watched Tala sink to one knee.

"Kai, I love you very much, more than I have ever loved anyone. And it's for that very reason that I finally feel ready and confident enough to do something I've wanted to do for a very long time." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring with a blue stone and a ruby encircled with diamonds and silver.

"For now my high school ring will have to do but," he held the ring up to Kai's smaller hand. "Kai will you marry me?"

Kai's eyes filled with tears as he smiled and laughed. "Of course I will Tala." He whispered and Tala slipped the ring onto Kai's ring finger.

The red head stood and embraced his boy – no fiancé, tightly. Kai leaned up and gave Tala a kiss which quickly became much more passionate.

_Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick_

_When it comes to brains he got the short end of the stick_

_But Katie's young and man she just don't care_

_She'd follow Tommy anywhere _

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_And even if they have to run away_

_She's gonna marry that boy some day_

Kai no longer cares what his father thinks. He loves Tala. So what if Tala isn't the smartest person in the world? Kai doesn't know anyone that is. And those that claim to be are even more stupid in his eyes.

Kai knows that the red head would do anything for him and that's all Kai needs.

If his father doesn't approve then Kai will leave. He'd follow Tala anywhere, even to the ends of the earth.

He is after all going to marry Tala one day soon.

_Her daddy's waitin up till half past twelve_

_When they come sneakin up the walk_

_He says young lady get on up to your room_

_While me and junior have a talk_

"Sshh…Tala be quiet." Whispered Kai to his overly excited fiancé. He had no idea what time it was, only that it was very late and he wanted to avoid a confrontation with his father tonight.

"Right sorry." Tala whispered back, and then he kissed Kai lightly on the forehead.

They quietly walked up the porch and opened the front door. A dark room met them.

Figuring that Kai's parents were asleep the quietly walked into the house and silently shut the door.

But when the door shut, the hall light flickered on and standing in front of them was Kai's father, and boy did he look angry.

"Where have you been?" he asked sternly.

"Out." Answered Kai simply. This is what he was trying avoid.

His father, Aion, kept his cool steely eyes on Tala, as he commanded quite sternly. "Kai go to your room, I think… Tala and I need to have a talk. I'll be speaking to you later."

But Kai didn't move like Aion thought he would. He stayed put, his hand squeezing Tala's.

"No!" shouted the young teen. "I'm letting you take out your anger on him!"

Aion growled lowly. This Tala was a bad influence on Kai.

_Mama breaks in says don't lose your temper_

_It wasn't very long ago_

_When you yourself was just a hay seed plow boy_

_Who didn't have a row to hoe_

"Now you listen here Kai. This is my house and when-"

"Oh knock it off would you Aion dear?" they looked up the stairs and saw an older woman, who looked almost identical to Kai. The only difference is that Kai's red eyes came from his father.

"But Himino…" started Aion, as he watched his wife come down the stairs.

"Not another word." She said, narrowing her blue eyes at him. "How many times have I told you to keep your temper in check?" she scolded.

Aion snorted. "I think I should be allowed to be angry. They shouldn't be coming home so late. This…. Tala is a bad influence on our son."

Tala growled lowly and pulled Kai into his arms.

"If I may remind you dear," said Himino. "It wasn't too long ago that we were having the same conversation with my father. Remember? He always thought that you weren't good enough for me." She said.

_My daddy said you was not worth a lick_

_When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick_

_But he was wrong and honey you are to_

_Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you_

Aion grumbled as he remembered what Himino's father was like before he died. No, that man was not happy about it at all.

"He was always on about how bad you were, that you were never going to go anywhere in life." Her gaze softened as she approached her husband. "But he was wrong, and you are to. Look at how they look at each other." She said, gesturing towards the couple.

Aion turned his deep crimson eyes towards his son and Tala. His eyes got a soft look as he saw for the first time, the way the two seemed to go together, like they were meant to be.

"Kai's looks at Tala, like I still look at you." she whispered.

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_

Aion sighed lightly as he gazed upon the young couple, both looking to him for acceptance. "I guess I was a little hard on you Tala. I believe I owe you an apology." He said, walking closer to the boy.

Tala merely smiled and said, "Don't worry about it sir. You were just being protective, and I understand completely." He said, clasping Kai tightly in his arms, his smile growing as Kai laughed and snuggled deeper. "I promise to take good care of Kai."

Aion smiled and chuckled a little as well. "Well then you have my permission to continue dating."

"Actually," started Kai, blushing a light shade of pink. "Tala just proposed to me and I said yes."

"Really?!" shouted Himino bouncing up and down. "Aww… my little boy is finally growing up and getting married!" she giggled hugging the couple.

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_She's in love with the boy_

_What's meant to be will always find a way_

Aion's eye started twitching ever so slightly. 'Marriage?'

He worked up a smile and looked at Tala. "I think we need to have that talk Tala."Tala blinked questionably, and then laughed and followed Aion into his office. Kai watched his fiancé go, with a little concern, until his mother pulled him into the living room, explaining that the two won't be long and not to worry, Aion will just have a small… chat with the red head. They still need to get married after all.

_She's gonna marry that boy someday_

Kai smiled at this. Yes, someday soon, he`s going to marry that boy that he`s in love with.

_She's in love with the boy!_

Yes. Someday soon.

* * *

Omg. I`m sorry this took a while to do, but I kept getting stuck to the point that I just decided to wing it until I finished this story. Anyway, tell me what you think of it!

Burning ^_^


End file.
